My Girl Friend
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: TEMP. DISCONTINUED. Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**My Girl Friend**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: **Yes! Another multi-chapter story. But don't worry; I wouldn't be deleting it unlike the last one. This story has no deadline which means I wouldn't be pressured as to finish it in a given time. This one can go on for months and even a year. That is, if I am contented and more importantly, if you're contented. I wouldn't want to write if no one is pleased now would I? Haha. Cliché as the plot may seem, please take a look at it! I am begging you, I really wanted to write this because it seemed fun.

* * *

Don't you find it quite funny when the person that you fall for doesn't even know that you existed but then you end up being best friends with him or her? Or when the person you care about the most doesn't notice how much you really love her or him? Ah, how did the generation become so oblivious to their surroundings and become so blinded? Well, we may never know.

A girl at about the age of sixteen walked in the streets of Konoha. Her short, pink tresses swayed step by step she took. Her green eyes twinkled as the bright ray of the sun reflected in it. She saw boys stare at her and grin at her mischievously. She held her beige bag closer to her as she saw a man cross paths with her.

"Hey cutie, why don't I take you out tonight? What do you say?" The man said to her as he grinned. She twitched inwardly. Her eyes examined him carefully.

'Hmm. Black eyes, stubble, messy chocolate brown hair, piercing on one ear, yellowish teeth, bad sense of fashion and more importantly, BAD BREATH.' Sakura's face scrunched when she finished examining the man in front of her.

'**What the hell! Does he expect us to be **_**that **_**easy to please!' **Inner Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry. But I have to be somewhere." Sakura replied snobbishly as she started walk away only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist. Sakura eyed it carefully, narrowing her eyes lightly then looked at him.

"You know, I know how to please a woman." He said as he neared himself towards Sakura in an attempt to seduce her. She was having just enough of him. But Sakura wasn't the type to let some fun pass so she rode along his charade.

"Really now..." She trailed off with a fake seductive voice and traced her finger on his jaw but soon pushed him. "Well then please me by leaving."

Sakura watched him fall hard on the cement covered ground. She smirked at her clever work.

'**Go girl! Now finish him! We can't have your best friend waiting. You know how he gets. Hurry now and finish him!' **Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura giggled to herself before proceeding to leave but was called once more by the persistent man who attempted to take her out on a date.

"C'mon! I can tell that you want me!" The man said proudly. Sakura gritted her teeth and turned around. She scanned the expression of the people and saw someone who caught her attention. He had hair that was a rich color of black and saw two beautiful onyx eyes that she knew so well. She winked at him before turning around to face the man who had just spoken to her.

"You know, I think you're right!" She said and walked towards the man and helped him get up. She watched the villagers' shocked expressions and gasps. "I want you..." She said seductively and wrapped an arm around the man and then pushed him hard on the floor once more. Oh wait, I meant hard_er. _"I want you to leave me alone!"

Sakura wickedly smirked as she looked at the pathetic man. She turned around and made her way through the laughing crowd. She looked around and caught a glimpse of the familiar onyx eyes and black hair that resembled a chicken's behind. He was leaning on a wall of a coffee shop not far from her with his hands crossed as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. She smiled when she realized who it was and immediately rushed to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she held her bag close to her and ran up to her dearest best friend. "Sorry I was late!"

"Who was that man just now?" Sasuke asked sternly at the confused teenager before him.

"Who do you mean?" Sakura asked perplexedly. Sasuke slapped his forehead with his right hand then put his hands on Sakura's bare shoulders which made her shudder lightly though was noticed by Sasuke then turned her body around and stopped at a spot which made her see the man Sasuke referred to. "Oh."

"He was hitting on you, wasn't he Sakura?" Sasuke asked her when he turned her around, facing him once more.

"Well, sort of but--" Sakura was not able to finish her sentence for Sasuke started to walk to the man who still lay on the ground after Sakura pushed him. Sakura immediately rushed to him and managed to hold him by the arm before he was able to punch the said man. "Sasuke! What the hell were you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Teach this man a lesson." Sasuke answered slightly angered. He turned his attention once more to the man that was getting up, chuckling as he did.

"Teach me a lesson, ey? Just because you're an Uchiha prodigy doesn't mean you can talk rudely about people that you don't know." The man started. He saw that he got questioning looks from both Sasuke and Sakura. He smirked to himself and chuckled lightly before continuing. "That's what you get when you don't have parents around and a trouble making brother. Hah. And they say that you came from a respectable family."

Sakura was frightened right now. What was this man trying to do? Commit suicide? Any more of his taunts Sasuke would definitely _hurt _him. She glanced at him and saw that his eye color changed. From black it turned to red. That man definitely hit a nerve. She could understand why, that man practically demoralized him. That man had _no _right whatsoever to tell those things about his family nor his clan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she held Sasuke's hand and wrapped her arms around one of his tighter. He looked at her, eyes flaming red. "Please. Don't do it..."

Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression. Her eyes were tearing up slightly and her voice was pleading; begging him to stop. She knew what would happen if he went farther than this. When he saw her lower lip shake slightly before she bit it and bowed her head. Not long after that, Sasuke felt her grip on his hand tighter and felt liquid drop gradually. He knew that she was blaming herself for what was about to happen. When Sasuke's eyes returned to normal, he was about to speak to Sakura when that man spoke up.

"Tch. You know, I really thought you were pretty but I didn't know you were _weak_!" At the man's last remark, Sakura shook a bit. "I guess you just know how to act, huh _little girl? _And I thought you had a great taste in women Uchiha. You just picked a worthless and weak girl to be your _girlfriend_. I guess you just wanted her for toying and then you will--"

The man never got to finish what he said for his jaw connected with Sasuke's rock hard fist that sent him flying feet away. Sakura heard the impact and her head shot up at Sasuke who she saw had his Sharingan on. His brows were furrowed and he was panting heavily for some reason. People crowded the man and started gossiping about what they had witnessed then glanced at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked forward with her hand in his, hence dragging Sakura along though she was not aware of his plans yet. As they walked, the by standers dispersed as they made they way but stopped before the man.

"If I ever see you or _even _hear you say anything about her, I'll make sure that you'll experience hell on earth." Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth. Sakura smiled at his protectiveness of her. They started to walk away when Sasuke stopped once more. "And one more thing, she is _not _and can _never _be my girlfriend."

Sakura stared at him for a while as she waited for his words to sink in her mind. Once it had, Sakura pondered on why or what was the reason behind his words. Was she supposed to take it badly? She decided it was best to leave it until they were somewhere private.

They reached a grassy field that was almost uninhabited moments after their long walk of silence. Neither noticed it was already in the afternoon and the sun was making way for the moon to take its shift. Sakura decided it was time to speak up.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, squeezing the hand that she still held gently in order to catch his attention.

"Hn."

"Why did you say that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke unclasped their hands and looked at her.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura felt her cheeks warming up and so, she focused her attention on the bed of flowers that were planted nearby.

"What did you mean by I can never be your girlfriend?" Sakura asked. And as soon as she mentioned the last word, Sasuke felt that he was in trouble. His heart thumped and he felt butterflies fly in his stomach. That was _very _odd. There _had _to be a way to avoid this.

"Nothing." He said coolly and started walking towards a tree and lay under it with his eyes closed. Sakura pouted childishly before following his example.

The two lay on the ever green grass and under the pastel colored sky, watching as the sun dipped into the horizon and bid goodbye. They enjoyed the warm breeze in silence, their hair swaying to the melody of the wind.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said as she broke the silent barrier between them.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to the pink haired girl beside him, meeting her beautiful emerald orbs.

"I want you to always remember that I'm here for you and I will never leave your side no matter what happens." Sakura said lovingly with a smile. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said jokingly as he watched the kunoichi change expressions easily.

"Hmph! Cold hearted bastard!" Sakura said as she pouted once more, bloating her cheeks and crossed her arms like a little five year old.

They lay like that under the Heaven's until the stars appeared in the picture and the moon bathed them with its glow.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Sorry I was late! I just ran into Ino and well--" Sakura never got to finish her sentence as Sasuke already proceeded walking. She ran up to him and decided not to bother him for a while. They walked in silence as they passed several stores and shops. One shop however, caught her attention and made her stop and stare.

Sasuke noticed that her footsteps were not heard so he looked back. He saw Sakura standing in front of the coffee shop they were supposed to meet in a year ago; the same day that he punched that guy who had disrespected her and _desperately _tried to get a date with her. He then approached her.

"It's the same place Sakura." Sasuke said, catching the attention of the female before him. She nods silently.

"Yeah. I know. And come to think of it, we never got to the place we were supposed to go to." Sakura said and then giggled when she took a short trip to memory lane. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Why don't we go there today?" Sasuke suggested. She simply shook her head.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood for that. Let's just..." Sakura trailed off and looked at Sasuke with a bright smile. "Go to the grass field again."

"Sure." Sasuke replied as they both took off to go to their destination; the place that made them both nostalgic.

The place where he fell deeper for her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all my mind can give in 2:20 in the morning. I know it's boring and all and I know I've confused you with what happened in this chapter. I promise it will get better in the next chapter. I tried my best to make it funny but I know I'm just not. Insert frown here. Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys didn't fall asleep. I apologize for the flaws that you may take notice of in this story. I am too tired to proof read. Please review!

_--M. Kaori_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girl Friend**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: **Well, here is my second chapter. This chapter will contain a _lot _of scenes you wouldn't want to miss. This chapter will contain questions that will be connected to the latter part of this story. Expect this chapter to be quite cloudy for that might bring forth more interest from you to find out, what exactly is Sasuke and Sakura's relationship?

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side to the path of the verdant meadow. Though Sakura already knew that Sasuke was popular among the women in Konoha, she never realized they were _that _desperate to get a date with him. She received various glares and stares from women who adored him, even reach the point that she could hear them gossip about her background.

'**Gah! These stupid fangirls just **_**don't **_**know when to stop, do they?! '** Inner Sakura yelled. She, along with the outer Sakura, was frustrated with all of the women in Konoha who she wished would do as they say and drop dead for Sasuke. She sighed.

'No. I suppose they don't. Damn it. And Mr. I-Am-The-Avenger-So-Fear-Me here isn't helping at all.' Sakura thought to herself. She grunted as she saw an oh so familiar red haired woman coming their way with a seductive grin.

"Sasuke-_kun_! I'm so glad we ran into each other here!" Karin yelled, waving one of her hands to the direction of Sasuke and Sakura while walking towards them. "Oh Sasuke-kun, what are you doing walking around Konoha _all by yourself_?" Karin said, emphasizing her last three words which made Sakura's already tempered self be filled with more rage.

'**That girl makes me want to tear her up limb from limb! I wonder if she needs a new pair of glasses coz she clearly **_**cannot **_**see us here beside Sasuke-kun!' **Inner Sakura yelled once more.

'I hate her so much! Who does she think she is? And _I'm _the only one allowed to attach that suffix to Sasuke's name!' Sakura thought to herself. She clutched her delicate fists tighter than ever as she furrowed her brows.

Sasuke, like Sakura, was also filled with rage and resisted with all of his might to just punch the red haired in front of him. He chose, however, to regain his equanimity and let Sakura take care of it since she always did. However, if Karin would pull off some ridiculously clever trick that even Sakura would not take notice of, then and then only will he decide to step in between the two feisty women.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Do you hear someone dying?" Sakura said with a mocking tone, pretending to look around with her right hand above her brows. Sasuke smirked at her comeback and at Karin's expression. Though he would not admit it, and probably never will, it always amused him how Sakura and Karin would always fight over him. Sure he got annoyed at times, but he liked how Sakura would be so protective of him. And also, he _is _aware that Sakura might not have the same feelings she had for him back when they were twelve that is why he liked the attention he could get from her, even though they would only treat each other as friends. Oh wait, I meant _best _friends which can sometimes unintentionally be friends with _benefits._

"You know, you have a nerve!" Karin yelled, pulling Sasuke out of his reverie and back to reality. Sakura was pissed, he could tell. And so was Karin.

"I have a nerve?! Try the other way around! How dare you come up to us and act as if Sasuke-kun likes you? And it's not like you two are close to each other! More importantly, you're not the one he's dating so just back off!" Sakura yelled back. Karin was not able to answer momentarily, causing Sakura to smirk; thinking she could not come up with a comeback and that she was already victorious in this fight. Soon enough, Karin put on a smirk that could match Sakura's.

"Why? Who are you to order me not to try and have a date with him? It's not like _you're _the one he's dating." Karin shot back as she wore a triumphant smirk when she saw that Sakura was not able to answer. "For someone who is said to be incredibly witty, it's such a pity you can't even see the thin line between a girlfriend and a girl friend."

Sasuke was impressed. Who ever thought that Karin would realize that? Apparently, Sakura was not able to process what she had just implied with her last statement to Karin, which led to her shameful defeat. At the same time however, Sasuke was worried about Sakura. Not that he would show it. She could get very emotional again. He did not want his precious friend to cry, it was too haunting to him. He would think that it was he who caused her tears since it had usually been him in the past.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked at the stunned kunoichi before him. She said nothing in reply, causing Karin's smirk grow wider. Seconds later, Sakura closed her eyes and released a deep and content sigh before smiling weakly.

"She's right Sasuke-kun." Sakura said lightly. Sasuke's eyes grew, so did Karin's. Neither expected her to say that though Karin had a point. Haruno Sakura _never _gave up in a verbal fight, nor defeated. She had always won no matter who the opponent was. This, this is ground breaking!

"Ha-Haruno?" Karin stuttered, unsure of what exactly to say and how to react. She knew what Sakura had said, she wasn't _that _dumb. But then, anyone who knew how Sakura was would do the same as she. Of course she argued with Sakura to get a date with her beloved Master but then, sometimes she just argued out of habit.

"C'mon, Karin. You know what I meant. Now are you happy?" Sakura said through tears. Sasuke and Karin's eyes grew slightly wider. Why was she upset anyway? She was the one who accepted defeat after all. But then, why was she so affected? She and Karin had done this countless times, so why start crying now?

"Sa-Sakura--" Sasuke started but was cut off when Sakura spoke once more.

"No Sasuke." She said and smiled through tears. Sasuke's face immediately had a worried expression when he discerned that the suffix at the end of his name that Sakura always used had vanished. "Don't you think it's about time you let Karin get a date with you?"

Sasuke tried to comprehend what Sakura meant again and again, trying to see clearly what she had meant; reading between the lines as carefully as he could. He knew what she said, but why in Heaven's name would she say that? Never in his whole life did Sasuke even imagine Sakura saying those words, not even in his dreams and nightmares!

"Well then, have fun!" Sakura said at last with a cheery smile and ran off. Sasuke watched his retreating friend, wiping her tears with the handkerchief she recently took out from her pocket. He knew that her smile was a fake; anyone who knew her and grew up with her would take notice. Heck, it was so obvious that even Karin noticed.

Once out of sight, Sasuke's head shot to Karin's direction. His brows were furrowed and his eyes made you want to drop dead immediately. He was definitely _not _at all pleased. Karin, for once in her life, regretted doing that to the crying nin who had just ran off. Even regretting ever asking or implying rather, that she was trying to ask her master out on a rendezvous. Now wasn't that a sign of the apocalypse?

"Sasuke-kun, I--" Karin was not able to finish her sentence for Sasuke gripped the collar of her blouse tightly, his eyes turning red. This was _not _good.

"Don't you _ever _call me that again." Sasuke commanded, his tone was threatening and it could make anyone shiver and pray for dear life. Karin stiffly nodded hence Sasuke released his hold and started walking away. Karin stood there numbly, unsure whether she should follow him or not. Soon enough, he stopped on his tracks and looked behind him.

"What do you think you're doing there standing like an idiot?" Sasuke asked sternly. Karin was dumbfounded, what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean Sasuke-ku--" Karin was about to continue but realized what she had just vowed never to say and the expression on Sasuke's face turned hostile. "I meant, what do you mean Sasuke-sama?" She rephrased; sighing in relief when she saw that Sasuke's stoic facade returned.

"You're going with me." Sasuke said almost hesitantly. He scanned Karin's expression and saw that she was questioning his words. "Sakura implied that I have to go with you."

Karin frowned. He never obeyed anyone's orders if he didn't like the deed. But then again, Sakura isn't just _anyone_ to Sasuke. She was one of the most precious people in his life presently, if not the most. She knew why, and knew deep down inside that Sakura could win his heart hands down. But it was never clear to her, to anyone in fact, if they held feelings that they considered taboo to each other for it might result as losing their friendship. Anyone could tell that their friendship was very important to both of them. And though Karin would kill for his answer to her queries, she decided not to bother the question and let the two concerned settle it for themselves. Is it me or does it sound like she actually has a heart?

Night fell and Sakura lay still on her pink sheeted bed in her room. She stared at the ceiling that is coated with white paint. She let the cool breeze of her electric fan hit her, closing her eyes to savor its soothing feel.

A lot of things ran through Sakura's head that night. Not all were random, mind you. Why did she accept defeat from Karin? Why did she have to cry when she was telling Sasuke to go out with Karin? More importantly, why was she so affected with what Karin had said? Could it be that she was right? That Sakura had no right to stop her from trying to ask Sasuke out? She wanted all these questions to be answered. But why is it that even she did not know the answer to her own conundrums?

Sakura grunted and stirred slightly in her bed, making a light rustling sound as strands of her hair came in contact with her pillow and other strands. She felt and sensed a familiar pattern of chakra nearing her, but Sakura had too low of interest to even try to figure out who it might reveal to be. Soon enough, the 'mysterious' person had revealed himself to her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he leaned on the frame of Sakura's window for support. She sat up and saw that it was the person who was partly the cause of her trouble. She was about to harshly push him off when she heard her neighbor call out to her while sweeping the streets.

"Sakura dear, I see you have a visitor! Don't forget to close the lights and curtains; you wouldn't want anyone to call your attention later on." The old woman stated with a friendly tone. Sakura blushed when she realized that her neighbor meant two things. She saw that Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, we won't ma'am. We'll try to keep it quiet." Sasuke said with amusement evident in his baritone voice. Sakura could only blush deeper when she heard the old woman say, "Teenagers these days. They are so fast." She immediately pulled Sasuke inward without him having warning. Sasuke and Sakura 'accidentally' fell on her bed together since it lay firmly beside the wall that had the window Sasuke had entered.

Sakura was too preoccupied with rubbing her head that she fell on first to take in her position with Sasuke who likewise did not take notice of their current position. Sakura lay directly under Sasuke who as well was on the bed. One of his elbows supported his weight in order not to crush the precious cherry blossom under him and the other was under her weight for it held her waist. She, on the other hand had one of her arms wrapped around his neck and her other hand on his chest.

Once it hit them, Sasuke and Sakura's hearts started rapidly beating. It had not occurred to them of their closeness that they could even feel the other's warm breath against the crook of their necks. Sakura's already flushed face grew redder and a tint of red graced the Uchiha's cheeks. Though by now both were aware of their current position, neither broke from the other.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon." Sakura said regrettably.

"It's alright. But I have to admit, I was surprised that Karin defeated you in a verbal fight." Sasuke said slightly mocking her. She giggled melodiously, heaving slightly as she did.

"So was I." She said jokingly. He chuckled. She smiled at him; it was a rare view to see The Human Ice Cube laugh. And though she did not realize it, he only ever did whenever she was there.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you go here anyway?" Sakura queried as she saw Sasuke shrug slightly.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay." She smiled once more. It always amazed her how he could be so sweet in one minute and how cold he could be the next. But little by little, she was softening the ice around his heart though she was completely oblivious of it.

"Well, as you can see, I am." She said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious." Sasuke joked, causing Sakura to giggle softly.

"Well then, I suppose you should get going." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in agreement and started to untangle himself from Sakura. Once he had, he immediately leaned on the window frame as he readied himself to leap off of the window.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." He heard her say but chose not to reply. He leapt off of the window and landed firmly on the cement covered ground. He looked up at her window and saw that she already closed it and covered it with her curtains. Sasuke then decided it was safe for him to depart but was delayed momentarily when the old woman from earlier on spoke to him.

"You know dear, you are lucky to have Sakura as your girlfriend." The old woman smiled at him, sincerity seen in it. Sasuke smirked and started walking away when he saw the old woman go back to her house.

'Yeah. If only she was.'

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! Another chapter down. Now did I leave too many questions for you to ponder on? If I had, I could only wish it brought more of your interest to read the rest of my story. I'm really working hard on this story; I'm squeezing it in all of my daily doings. I really want to be able to please you and ably write more stories. I thank all of those reviewers who liked my first chapter; it really means so much to me.

And yes I am well aware that Karin might have been OOC in here and so is Sasuke and Sakura. I tried to keep them in character but this was its aftermath. I apologize if this did not surpass your expectations for this chapter. Honestly when I wrote the first chapter, I had not planned well on the whole story itself. I was even thinking of making it a high school fic and having it in an AU setting. It would've been so much easier to write. But I'm all up for the challenge this story will bring to me. I like change, and this story can likewise teach me new strategies for writing. I can't be on the same field forever can I? My readers would have been bored to their graves by now.

I repeat my former statement, I thank you all for bearing with my lack of confidence with the chapters and for the flaws present in this story overall that you might have taken notice of and might take notice of in the latter. I salute everyone who can bear with my seemingly try hard English. I'm not too good in that language for it is my second language. But nonetheless, I am in no way using it as an excuse. And now, I shall free you from reading this dreadfully long Author's Notes.

_--M. Kaori_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Girl Friend**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: **Here is the third chapter of My Girl Friend. I hope you will like how this turns out. There is going to be a twist to the budding relationship of Sasuke and Sakura. I'm not going to reveal what it is, just read on please!

* * *

A pleasant morning came to Konoha. There were no clouds in sight and the heat of the sun was warm. The breeze was sensational. To a certain Uchiha however, it was anything but. He woke up late and had to be woken up by a blonde loud mouth. Apparently, the Fifth Hokage tasked him to fetch the Uchiha and a pink haired kunoichi for they are called for a mission.

"Really Sasuke-teme, you should try the new Ichiraku special ramen! It's the best yet!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms in the air for emphasizing. He was definitely hyped up this morning. Well, isn't he always? He was so cheery and full of energy that Sasuke almost envied him. Almost.

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied. He wasn't in the mood for conversing with anyone, isn't he always? This morning was not any different from any to him, maybe except for the fact that he isn't with his other friend who he and Naruto was supposed to pick up in her home.

"You have no idea how tasty it is!" Naruto yelled gleefully as ever. Sasuke slapped himself mentally. Why were they friends again? He received awkward stares from the villagers that passed by, probably because of Naruto's immutable mouth.

"Hey isn't that Sasuke?" He heard someone say. Silently, he listened.

"Yes! It is him! But what is he doing with Naruto?"

"Maybe he chose him over that Sakura girl." Sasuke's eyes could only grow wider at that remark. Konoha was the supposed peaceful village; he never thought they could be this malicious over two friends walking the streets to the path of the Haruno household! Well, maybe he did.

Sasuke decided not to listen any longer for he might just lose his appetite. Instead, he thought of a possible scheme that might influence those two gossipers to think otherwise of his friendship with Naruto. And as though the God's were on his side, he saw the ever-bashful Hyuuga female. As he expected, Naruto quit his blabbering about Ichiraku and focused his attention on Hinata who headed their paths shyly with a flushed face.

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san." Hinata greeted in a hushed tone; her voice barely audible but was fortunately heard by the two she had just greeted.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! What're you doing here all alone? You know, it's not safe for young women to stroll around Konoha all by themselves!" Naruto warned and was replied by Hinata giggling melodiously.

"It's in the strike of noon you dobe. What makes you think that anyone would dare to kidnap Hinata this early? And I think that since she _is _a Hyuuga, she's capable of protecting herself." Sasuke informed like a teacher lecturing his student. Hinata giggled once more at the two. Though Naruto and Sasuke have had their fights in physical, verbal and sometimes emotional, they do have their fair share of good ones to balance the bad. They didn't seem like friends at all, for the title brothers seemed more fitting.

"But I was only being concerned for Hinata-chan!" Naruto defended, a blush creeping on his and Hinata's cheeks. Sasuke smirked at them. He knew that they both had a special liking for each other. He knew that Hinata had liked him since ever before. He also knew that neither would notice that and confess to the other because Naruto was too dumb to realize Hinata's feelings and that Hinata was too shy to admit.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Naruto stated excitedly with his index finger pointed upwards; the two else looking attentively at the blonde. "Why don't I go with Hinata-chan and then you pick up Sakura-chan in her house and then you two can go to Tsunade-baa!" Naruto suggested. Before Sasuke could agree, disagree or question his suggestion, Naruto immediately ran off with Hinata's hand in his; leaving the avenger slightly dumbfounded.

Soon when they were sure Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto and Hinata stopped in a halt; their pants were echoing as they fought to catch their breath.

"Na-Naruto-kun, are y-you sure it's okay t-to leave Uchiha-san alone like that?" Hinata asked, her pearly white eyes filled with worry but was soon washed away when Naruto beamed a reassuring smile at her.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'm doing this for the both of them. They are just too naive to realize they like each other!" Naruto joked and caused Hinata to giggle; ah, it was music to his ears. He loved it when she laughed, smiled and even just be there beside him. Oblivious to him, so did she. She loved it when he joked around with her; it made her feel important to him. Ah, if only they knew.

* * *

Sasuke made it to Sakura's home in one piece. Unfortunately, as soon as Naruto and Hinata took off, his fangirls took notice of him and started preying him at once. They fought each other to take a hold of Sasuke's shirt that was now in another person's grasp; leaving him shirtless and wore only his pants. Oh dear, it was absolutely dreadful for him to be embarrassed in such a way. Nevertheless, it was such a marvelous treat for the women of Konoha.

'Remind me to kill Naruto later.' He thought to himself as he inched his way to the door of Sakura's home. He pulled out the key duplicate that Naruto had given him earlier on before they left the Uchiha household because Naruto feared that he might lose it on the way. He inserted the key in the keyhole and voila! The door had been unlocked.

He pushed the door inward and braced himself to enter. Even though Sasuke and Sakura had known each other for years now, never had he once seen even just a glimpse of her home. All he ever seen was her room, which he had to enter from the window beside it. That is why curiosity struck him; not wasting anymore time, Sasuke examined the house. He saw that it was just a simple home, yet it looked cozy. The staircase with ten steps was facing him; picture frames hung on the wall parallel to the steps. He accelerated himself with three steps before he stopped and viewed the picture that the frame held. It was a picture of Sakura along with her mother and father. They all seemed so happy as the young Sakura in the picture was on a swing, being pushed by her father and mother. How he wished that he had experienced a family as warm as hers.

Suddenly, bitter memories ran through his head. He held his head with a slightly tight grip and shut his eyes. Though Sasuke was old enough to handle his own battles amongst the countless opponents he had crossed paths with, the memories of the fateful night he had discovered his very own brother Itachi slew his whole clan, he still found it hard to fight the nightmares he had. It wasn't just any nightmare like the ones some usually get, his nightmares were tad different. He had to play his part in the scene. May it be good or bad, he played his own role. And he couldn't wake up even though he knew it was just an illusion, he had to painfully wait for it to end; though he did not really know when it would come to an end. It was as though his brother was still using a genjustu on him and he had to endure the pain repeatedly with gradual increase.

Sasuke gripped his hold on the rail with his free hand and started to breathe deep breaths. He took one step at a time; careful enough not to lose his balance and send himself rolling down the wooden staircase. He fortunately made it to the top without any casualties, and when he regained his composure, he searched for the door that he presumed that holds Sakura behind it. It didn't take too much time for Sasuke to figure out which room it is for one door had a name engraved on the near top of it. Sasuke observed it.

"Sakura. This is definitely her room." He said to himself. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He hesitated to look inside but soon mustered enough strength and entered the room silently. He stepped in noiselessly with each step that he took. He saw no one. Absolutely no human beings in sight. He did, however, hear water running from another room but he soon heard it stop and the sound of the shower knob screeched audibly. He stepped out of the room but he had unintentionally bumped into someone.

They hit the floor hardly, Sasuke on top of the person. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura under him. A Sakura who had water dripping from her short pink hair and wore a beige towel around her body. Their eyes both grew. He realized their current position. He was on top of her, wearing nothing but trousers while she was under him, wearing nothing but a towel. Their chests were touching and their faces were centimeters apart and with one wrong move, they would end up kissing no less. They definitely have to stop meeting that way.

"Sasuke-kun you pervert!"

* * *

My my, it seems as though the God's hated Sasuke and made this day his unluckiest yet. First, he woke up late and had to picked up by Naruto, _and then_ he heard those two villagers gossip about him, _and then _his fangirls attack him leaving him shirtless, _and then _those annoying flashbacks ran in his mind again, _and then_he got a red hand mark on his left cheek because Sakura accused him of being a pervert, _and then _he had to walk to the Hokage's tower looking like a beggar and now, the Fifth Hokage was lecturing them about being punctual at all times, how you should never walk around without a shirt even if you have abs to show off and how you should never jump to conclusions even if a guy who is shirtless suddenly falls atop of you.

'Kill me now.' Sasuke thought desperately as he listened with a pretense enthusiastic spirit. Being lectured is one thing, but being lectured thrice by the ever-hostile Fifth Hokage is another.

"Now Sakura, I think it would be best for you if you try to lessen your strength. Only use it when it is really necessary." Tsunade stated as she took a sip of sake afterwards.

"But shishou! This _was _necessary! How am I supposed to know if Sasuke-kun was going to molest me or not?!" Sakura defended; while on the contrary, Sasuke suddenly felt energy in him while Tsunade struggled not to spit out then sake she was drinking.

"Tch. As if I would want to molest you. I think I would already lose my will to do so if I see what you _don't _have." Sasuke said mockingly. Sakura's face flushed as soon as she heard what he had said while the Fifth and Shizune prevented themselves from snickering.

"I'll have you know I--" Sakura started but was cut off by Tsunade's hands slamming against her desk, silencing the both of them.

"I have had enough of that. Now I think we should proceed with your mission." Tsunade suggested as the two teenagers before her adjusted themselves in their seats properly with excitement in their spirits. "As you both know, the Kazekage is currently in Konoha for business matters. I want both of you to guard him and be his guide for the meantime. Also, you two shall also guard him on the way back to Suna and stay with him until further notice. You both must _never _let your guard down. We have information that certain groups are after him hence his life is endangered. Meaning, you might not only encounter amateur groups, but also the Akatsuki. This is an A rank mission and both of you are to start immediately. You are allowed to use your own strategies but make sure that at least one of you will be staying beside the Kazekage's side."

Once Tsunade paused, Sasuke and Sakura had serious faces.

"Oh yes, and Sasuke?" She called the attention of the Uchiha. "You mustn't let your own goals get in the way if ever you encounter Uchiha Itachi. Remember, you are in a mission. You are _not _to leave the Kazekage's side even if you see him." Tsunade looked at him, her eyes and expression stressing nothing but seriousness.

"The Kazekage and the Sand Ambassador is currently staying in this address." She paused and then handed a piece of paper to Sakura. "I believe that they have enough rooms to accommodate the both of you, since they did advise me to let the both of you to stay there for further protection. As soon as I dismiss the both of you, pack your things and go straight to this address. You must pack sufficient and necessary equipments in your bags but try to travel light. Now are my orders understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison as the Fifth waved her hands in dismissal. Once Sasuke had left the room however, she called Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Yes, shishou?" Sakura replied and saw that Tsunade smiled.

"You mustn't let your feelings get in the way, understood? Also, try not to melt the ice too much." Tsunade said. Sakura had a face that read nothing but a perplexed expression. She left when Tsunade waved her hand once more.

* * *

As Sakura packed her clothes, nothing but what Tsunade said ran in her thoughts. She couldn't understand what exactly her master had meant. It could mean so much! How could she possibly figure out which one that phrase symbolized? It could mean something that is deep, something that is incredibly shallow or something only a moron could not realize.

Sooner than you could state the basics for a shinobi, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the address that Tsunade had given them with their respective bags in hand. The trip was quite silent since their intense argument earlier. Sasuke's cheek was still quite swollen and Sakura could tell he was slightly annoyed by her actions. Little by little, Sakura realized her wrong doings and felt guilt in her chest. She cannot however, bring herself up to talk to the Uchiha so she kept silent.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered. Sakura suddenly felt like her spirit lit up when she heard him say her name. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm sorry for insulting you earlier on." She heard him say. She tried to solve what he had meant by that and no sooner than the next few seconds, she figured it out.

"It's alright I suppose. I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to think that you were going to molest me. The Sasuke-kun I know would never do that." She said as she smiled at him. He smirked in reply. He loved it when she smiled. It reassured him that she cared for him. She _was_one of the first people to go to what seemed like the ends of the earth repeatedly just to take him back to Konoha after all. That is why he considered her as someone he could not live without. That's also why he loved her. Truly and deeply.

They walked in silence once more and in no time, they had reached the Kazekage's current home. It was a relatively normal two-story house that was painted cream and the roof was colored maroon. The location however, was in a slightly hidden place where there were many trees that camouflaged the house a bit.

Sasuke and Sakura were a few feet away from the entrance of the household and he was about to go nearer when Sakura pulled on his shirt's sleeve lightly.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called. He looked at her but was met by her right hand on his swollen cheek. She gently laid it there.

"Sakura--" She cut him off.

"Shh. Don't move. I'll heal it." And with that, Sakura started concentrating her chakra on her right hand and started healing it. A bright green light emitted from her hand that slightly blinded Sasuke's vision. Few moments later, he no longer felt his formerly swollen cheek sting anymore.

"Well, I never thought that two of the Fifth Hokage's top ninjas are lovers." They heard a female say. In one instant, Sasuke and Sakura's heads shot to the direction of the voice. And there before the front door, they saw Temari smiling at the two. Sakura's face lit up once she saw her and Temari could have sworn she saw a trace of red on Sasuke's face. She however, had no time to observe him any longer for Sakura embraced her longingly.

"Temari! It's been such a long time since I've seen you!" Sakura yelled, jumping a bit while she and Temari hugged but soon parted.

"Yeah. I know." She said smiling. "C'mon you guys, come in!" She said and gestured for them to enter their humble home.

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed their own bags and entered the house. There weren't a lot of things in the house considering that they already spent twenty-seven days out of the thirty-one days that they are to stay in Konoha. Temari led them to what seemed like the living room. It had a couch, two armchairs, a table in the middle and a bookshelf near the window. Temari took a seat on one of the armchairs and Sasuke and Sakura sat down on the couch.

"So where is the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly.

As if on cue, Gaara had walked in the living room with a book in his hand. All eyes were glued on him as he made his way to the armchair. But his eyes however, were glued on the familiar pink haired kunoichi.

'So it's her. Haruno Sakura.'

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I think that's enough for now. I can't think of anything else so I ended it with that. Did you get what Tsunade had meant when she told Sakura "Also, try not to melt the ice too much."? Well nevermind that if you didn't. This is the longest chapter yet don't you think? 3090 words actually. Minus this author's notes. And yet so little had happened! I'm so bad. Anyway, thanks for those who had supported this story! I thank you all. I can only hope you people will continue until the end. Review please!

_-- M. Kaori_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Girl Friend**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: **Yes, here it is finally. The fourth installment of this story. To answer your ponderings on Gaara's role in this story, I present you this chapter. I won't want to make my plans too obvious so I won't talk too much on this. Read on to your heart's content.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Gaara coldly questioned with his free hand pertaining to the pink haired kunoichi beside the Uchiha prodigy. Sakura suddenly grew nervous. What did the Kazekage mean? Obviously, she's here to protect him! So why bother to ask? Surely he's aware that Konoha would be obliging to Suna's request of protection for the Kazekage.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Temari asked.

"What is this girl doing here? Isn't the Uchiha supposed to be with Naruto?" Gaara replied without removing his eyes from the girl he was questioning. Sakura was starting to shake for an unknown reason. Her hands and her body shook lightly. Sasuke noticed this, her fear, and decided to hold her trembling hand. He heard Sakura audibly gasp and blush at his actions. She stiffened momentarily, slightly uncomfortable with their sudden contact but soon found it comforting, therefore relaxing slightly.

"Yes, but the Hokage decided that a medic nin should also be present so that if ever there are troubles that our medics cannot handle, just like what happened to Kankurou. If Sakura wasn't there, Kankurou would never have survived." Temari informed. She knew why Gaara was acting this way. He wasn't used to having a girl protect him. In fact, this was the first time. Most of all, Gaara wasn't used to having a girl he's not familiar with in his home. However, since he _is _the Kazekage, his protection is top priority. In addition to that, Sakura is more than capable of protecting and healing him so his own aspirations cannot be helped for now.

"I don't need a girl protecting me." Gaara shot. Even though Gaara was the youngest among the siblings, he was anything but childish. Moreover, he hated it when he was treated like one.

Sasuke's grip on Sakura's hand tightened, hurting her slightly. Sakura turned her attention to the Uchiha. He never liked it when somebody made fun of her. In fact, he would usually punch the person straight on the jaw if ever someone disrespected her, as what he did do that man who persistently tried to get a date with her. However, he knew he had to set that aside for it is the Kazekage doing this. He cannot harm him. Physically that is. No one mentioned anything not being able to talk back.

"For your information, Sakura is anything but weak." Sasuke shot back. Gaara turned his gaze on the man whose hair resembled a chicken's behind. He narrowed his eyes at him. _No one _talks back to _him._

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Kazekage began. "No one talks back to me."

Sasuke imitated his eyes, narrowing it as his. He stood up, bringing Sakura with him as he did. Temari looked at the two as their argument started to get intense.

'This can't be good.' Temari thought.

"Well, no one makes fun of Sakura." Sasuke said, mimicking Gaara's earlier words. Sakura stared in awe as the two inaudibly started a glaring contest. She looked at the Kazekage who glared at the one who held her hand. She wondered why he was so cold to her. Has she done anything in the past to make him this angered about her? It was frustrating her.

"K-Kazekage-sama. I apologize for what I have possibly done to make you this mad at me. But please don't include Sasuke-kun in this. I promise to risk my life for yours. I won't let anyone hurt you." Sakura said as she let go of Sasuke's hand and bowed in front of the red haired Kazekage. Once she lifted her upper body to look at Gaara, she smiled.

Gaara could only watch in astonishment at the girl smiling in front of him. It was as if he forgot why he got mad at her. His eyes widened when she extended her hand to him. He raised his non-existent brow at her.

"Let's start all over. Nice to meet you Kazekage, I am Haruno Sakura from Konoha." She said with an ever so friendly voice that Gaara almost never heard. He, for once in his life, was speechless all because of this girl. Sasuke saw amazement in his face and smirked. Sakura had an indescribable influence to people. Because of Sakura, Sasuke opened up little by little. He had a feeling she was going to do this to Gaara as well. Unbeknownst to him however, he felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Whatever." Gaara said, brushing off Sakura's extended hand and left the room with his book in hand. The three else in the room stared in silence at the Kazekage's retreating back. Sakura giggled, breaking the eerie silence. Temari and Sasuke looked at Sakura with a questioning look.

"Sakura? Why are you laughing?" Temari asked. Sakura giggled more and slowly shook her head.

"I-It's just that he is so much like Sasuke-kun. It's somewhat funny to me when I see them so intense. It's like they're arguing with themselves!" Sakura said as she laughed more and more. Temari and Sasuke looked at her with a look that showed their thoughts; Sakura could be so weird at times. It wasn't funny at all, seeing as no one laughed with her. Sakura noticed that after a few more laughs.

"S-Sorry." Sakura apologized with a sheepish smile as she stifled another giggle.

"Don't compare me to him Sakura." Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head with annoyance. Temari decided to change the topic.

"Why don't I show you guys your rooms?" Temari suggested as she stood up. Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads in unison.

* * *

"So, if there's anything else you need, just go to my room. It's just down the hall." Temari said as she started to leave. Sakura nodded and examined the spacious room. It was nice actually. It had a bed, its own bathroom, a cabinet and all else she needed. She was quite surprised it was big considering that the house looked average from the outside. Once she heard the door close, Sakura allowed herself to collapse on the bed.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Sakura asked herself. She was pertaining to Gaara's earlier actions and words against her. She was quite sure that she hasn't done anything to ruin her reputation to him. She hasn't spoken a lot to him in the past and neither has he. He barely even knew who she was. This was so frustrating. Has she made a new enemy who she barely knows?

Sakura sighed and was about to let herself lose consciousness when something suddenly crossed her mind. She immediately sat up and ran out her door, her hollow footsteps echoing as she hit the wooden floor with each. She led herself to another room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she opened the door without another thought. There she saw Sasuke with nothing on but shorts lying down on the bed, unconscious. She blushed at his only attire but chose to set that aside and move forward to him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered as she neared his sleeping form step by step with caution. She leaned on his bed and there she saw Sasuke sleeping soundly. His right hand was on his chest while his left was over his head. He wore nothing to cover his upper body so his chest that was graciously free for Sakura's hearty view, heaving slightly as he took each breath.

Sakura admired him. He looked so angelic while he sleeps. But when he is awake, it takes away the quality of innocence in him. She resisted with all of her supernatural strength to stroke his cheek with her delicate hand. Suddenly, Sakura felt her heart race ever so rapidly. Blood raced to her cheeks and butterflies flew in her stomach.

"I guess I have to take the shift for now. Talk about being a gentleman." Sakura joked to herself, chuckling a bit. She then made her way out of his room and made her way to the Kazekage's.

Once she arrived in front of the door, Sakura felt her insides churn. She shakily lifted hand and knocked on the wooden door lightly. Before she spoke, she took a very deep breath and mustered all the strength she had in her.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama?" Sakura she stuttered. She twisted the metal knob on the door and pushed it in. There reading near the window was the person she was looking for. Apparently, he had not noticed her knock on his door for he did not react. That is, until she closed the door that was closed in unison with the book that he read.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked rather coldly, sending chills down Sakura's spine. Why did this person make her nervous all of a sudden? She was not nervous about him in a romantic way; at least she doesn't think so. Rather, she was uneasy because of the countless things he may do to her if he gets out of hand. Nonetheless, she couldn't let him see her weakness. It _is _her mission to guard him after all.

"I'll be guarding you for the rest of the night Kazekage-sama." Sakura said pretense confidently. She had to be strong for now. She can't let something this small bother her. It would be too childish of her.

"Whatever." Without another word, Gaara opened his book to the page he left off. Sakura began to relax. She sat on the beige colored couch and let herself feel comfortable as she looked at the red haired man who read still.

'He's just like Sasuke-kun.' She thought as she smiled inwardly. It was true, since Sakura entered the Sand sibling's temporary home, when she met Gaara it was as though she met Sasuke in another person's body. At least, to her it was.

'**Hell yeah he is! Isn't he good looking too? I hadn't noticed it until now!' **Inner Sakura yelled while the outer blushed.

'Well, I haven't thought of him that way. Besides! Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun is Gaara-kun!' Outer Sakura replied.

'**What was that just now?'**

'What was what?'

'**You just called the Kazekage by his first name and added a suffix at the end of his name... What was that all about?' **By what Inner Sakura had just pointed out, Outer Sakura began to blush.

'I-it just slipped! I didn't mean it.'

'**Right... Well, whatever.'**

With that last phrase from her inner, Sakura began to stare at him; admiring how he looked. She was amazed at how much of Sasuke she could see in Gaara. Whenever she caught a glimpse of his cold facade, Sasuke came into her mind. To others, his eyes were nothing but cold. Sakura however, had this strange ability to see the tiniest detail of warmth anyone could reflect. She wanted to be nothing but friends with Gaara. This can possibly happen if she would be able to melt some of that coldness he has as what she did with Sasuke.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura called, she however had no reply returned. "Why are you so cold to people?" At Sakura's last sentence, Gaara closed his book tightly and lifted his head then looked at the kunoichi.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked back. Sakura got up from the couch and sat beside the Kazekage; his eyes observing her with each step.

"It seems to me that you don't want anyone to stay too close to you. You push away the people who want to help you. Why is that?" Sakura asked as he looked at his eyes directly. Emerald green met sea green. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. What exactly is she up to?

"Tch. That's none of your business." Gaara replied, breaking their eye contact. Sakura frowned.

"Kazekage-sama, you're afraid... Aren't you?" Sakura asked with nothing but concern in her eyes. She tried to look into his, but he refused to look at her.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Gaara answered coldly. Sakura was slightly angered at him.

"You seem so confident and yet you refuse to answer my questions." Sakura informed. She intently gazed at the person before her, waiting for a reply. She waited and waited, but none came out of his mouth. She was about to say something but she was further cut off by Gaara.

"I'm afraid to trust people because..." Gaara trailed off. Sakura looked at him, nearing him a bit.

"Because?" Sakura repeated and watched Gaara lower his head slightly.

"I'm afraid to trust people because they might decieve me." Gaara replied as he tightly balled his hands into fists. Sakura saw anger in his eyes. She put her left hand on his right shoulder in an attempt to calm him. She smiled weakly when he relaxed under her touch.

"Is that why you were so cold to me?" Sakura asked and was reassured when Gaara nodded.

"I thought that you were just acting nicely and trying to get on my side. So that in the end, you would betray me. As what the others did in the past." Gaara replied.

"Kazekage-sama, I would never do that to you. And besides, being alone--"

"What do you know about being alone?!" Gaara yelled, standing up and surprising the girl below him. "What do you know about being alone all your life? What do you know about having people make fun of you, be disgusted by you and hate you even if you did nothing at all?! What do you know about anything?!"

Sakura was shocked at his sudden outburst, but was not scared. Instead, she stood up and smiled softly at him.

"It's true, I haven't been through all of that. But I _did _experience some of that in my childhood." Sakura said and looked at Gaara who paid attention to her. "I was made fun of when I was young because of my unusually large forehead and my uncommon shade of hair. I was alone all of the time, people were disgusted by me and hated me for no reason at all. But one day, someone approached me and then I started opening up to her. And you know what? We've been the best of friends ever since. True, I haven't been through it for a long time, but I know it must have been so hard. I've learned a lot from Naruto and Sasuke-kun about those things that is why I am somehow aware of the pain you are feeling Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked at her but said no words. He was, for the second time in his life that day, at a loss for words because of this girl but continued to listen nonetheless.

"You are like Sasuke-kun. You two are both cold and don't want people to surround you a lot. People view you both as people who are anti-social and yet someone who you can idolize. If you open up to someone like Sasuke-kun opened up to me, you can have someone to share your trials with. You can open up to me but I won't force you." Sakura said. Gaara was about to reply when someone opened the door.

"Sakura?" Someone called.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called back with a smile. Gaara looked at her strangely.

'Who exactly _is _this girl? She is... somewhat like Naruto.' Gaara thought as he observed the cheery girl before him. He wondered who exactly she was because when he had encountered her in the past, he could have sworn she did not have the personality that she has now. He thought that she was the quiet and serious type, the kind who didn't socialize too much. However, with what she is portraying now, I suppose he has to think otherwise now wouldn't he?

"What're you doing with the Kazekage?" Sasuke asked, anger slightly present in his voice. Sakura waved her hands defensively.

"It's nothing that has malice in it Sasuke-kun. I was just guarding him since _you _dozed off." Sakura pointed out simultaneously putting her hands on either side of her hips. Sasuke flushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Anyway, Temari said that dinner is ready." He informed the two. Gaara started walking but was restrained to leave further when Sakura grabbed his hand suddenly. The boys' eyes widened at her doing but widened even more with what Sakura was about to say.

"Gaara-kun, think about what I said. I'll accept any answer." She said with a gentle smile.

'Did she just call me by my name and added a suffix?' Gaara thought while looking at her. He was shocked to say the least. He soon regained his composure and left the room without a word. Sakura made her way out as well but was halted when Sasuke gripped on her wrist.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura asked. She looked at him with slight fear for he said not a word. He saw that cold look in his eyes. She was sure that something was wrong again. She tried to break free from his hold but to no avail.

"Sakura, what was that about?" Sasuke asked and his voice deep as usual, hinting anger. Sakura looked at him with complete confusion. What could he possibly mean by that? In addition, why was there anger in his voice? Why did he even bother to ask?

"Wh-what do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" She asked back, pure bewilderment reflecting her face. Sakura couldn't tell what he was up to.

Sasuke frowned. Did she really not know what he meant? Alternatively, was she just trying to move the conversation's topic.

"What did you mean with what you said to the Kazekage just now?" He rephrased, his voice soft and concerned.

"Oh, that's what you meant!" Sakura said in relief. "I was pertaining to something what we talked about shortly before you showed up." She said with a bright smile, but Sasuke was not satisfied. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Really?" He began as he reached for Sakura's wrist and then holding it up eye level. "What was it about exactly? And why did you call him by his first name and added that suffix?" He demanded, frightening the kunoichi slightly. His eyes pierced through hers, it was torture. She couldn't read him no matter how close they were. Sakura could never read or predict what the Uchiha planned. He was too... Unreadable.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke! I was only talking with the guy! And I don't see the problem with calling him by his first name. Don't make such a big deal out of it!" Sakura joked humorlessly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes more, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Why don't you just tell me what you meant?!" Sasuke shot back.

After that, Sasuke and Sakura fell silent. Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more when Sakura lowered her head. Him assuming that he had won this argument. Moments later, Sasuke heard Sakura chuckle with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her strange mood swing.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura began with a teasing voice. "Are you jealous?"

Sasuke stared at her, wide eyed. His grip on her wrist loosened as he brought it down with his hand. He felt his heartbeat pick up its pace and his cheeks heat up. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Sakura grinned.

"So you are." Sakura said, her grin widens as she sees Sasuke's cheeks turn crimson red. She then took her wrist out of Sasuke's hand and replaced it with hers.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, let's eat already." Sakura said happily as she dragged the Uchiha who looked like a statue down the hall and stairs.

Sakura's words incessantly rang in his head.

'Me? Jealous...?' Sasuke looked at the Sakura who had an ever so luminous smile. He smirked.

'...Maybe.'

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who find the last part familiar, then you are quite correct because I based it on my deleted fic. To all of the ones who reviewed and supported this fic, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really want you guys to know that every little review means so much. So thank you and I salute you for being immune to my lack of grammatical skill and self confidence. But I really am enjoying every bit of writing this story for some reason. I hope you will give me your opinions in a frank manner no matter how cruel it may sound. I can't always have good feedbacks and I need to remember that not all will like my work. I am open for good and bad reviews. Okay? Thank you again.

_--M. Kaori_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Girl Friend**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the wait. I had to re-do this chapter thrice because my computer malfunctioned and it wouldn't save it. I'm sorry if it's boring. Oh yes, and I've decided to add some minor side pairings. You'll see some of them in the later chapters. And there's a minor triangle in this chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the dinner table clasped in the other's hand. When they arrived in the dinner room, they observed that no one sat around the table albeit the food was beautifully presented on the table. Which also leaves the cushions vacant for all else.

"That's odd. I wonder where Temari is." Sakura stated and Sasuke nodded in agreement. As if on a movie scene, Temari miraculously appeared with few plates, bowls and chopsticks.

"Well, well, well. I'm starting to doubt you both are only friends." Temari joked as she placed the utensils where they should be. Sakura and Sasuke immediately let go of each other's hand and sat down on random cushions with flushed faces. They however, sat down on the cushion next to the other.

"D-don't be so silly Temari! S-Sasuke-kun and I are only friends." Sakura stuttered and pretended to look at her hands and that they were the most interesting things in the whole world that she's ever seen. "I-it's very impossible for us to ever be a couple."

When Sakura finished her sentence, Sasuke frowned. He knew he shouldn't let his feelings show. It would cause too much of a burden to both of them if she would be able to see through his actions. For in every move that he makes toward her, it contained traces of his affections for her. The same kind affection that she once had for him. He knew in due time she would find out and it may lead to the loss of their friendship that he treasured. Also, he knew that she might not return his feelings because of all the pain that he caused her in the past which may have lead to her trauma of falling for him once more. That may also be why she decided to just be friends. And here are they now, best friends. _Just _friends. Why must the God of Love be so cruel?

"I agree." Sasuke said wearily. The blonde and the apple of his eye quickly shot to his direction with a questioning look. Sakura however had a little more addition in her expression for in hers she slightly had a disappointing look. Sasuke raised his hands and placed them on either side of her cheeks. Sakura's flushed face grew a deeper shade of red at their contact and at the warmth of Sasuke's fingertips. But her sensation was ended when he painfully pinched them and stretched her cheeks in an outward motion. "Who would want a girl who worries too much about me and always leans on me when she needs support and runs to me when she's crying?"

'I would.' Sasuke thought.

Temari laughed at Sasuke's actions towards Sakura and found it hard to control laughing. Sasuke smirked but was soon washed off when Sakura pinched on one of his cheeks and imitated his actions toward her.

"Oh yeah? Well, who wants a guy who always convinces people that he's a cold hearted bastard and who has hair styled like a chicken's behind?" Sakura shot back and by this point of time, Temari had taken her place in the table. She looked around the table and saw that her younger brother was nowhere to be found.

"I knew this girl would cause nothing but unwanted commotion." Someone said. Three pair of eyes saw Gaara leaning against the frame of the door. Sasuke and Sakura let go of each other swiftly and regained their composure.

"Gaara, where have you been?" Temari asked as he took the remaining seat around the cushion.

"Out." He simply replied.

"You know you shouldn't go out without Sasuke or Sakura." Temari warned with a worried tone and expression.

"What can I do? Apparently they were too busy." Gaara said coolly as he eyed the two ninjas in front of him. He saw Sakura suddenly grow nervous and look down on her lap sadly.

"G-gomen Gaara-kun. It won't happen again, I promise." Sakura stated and found it hard to look in his sea green orbs. She didn't exactly know what the reason was. What was wrong with her? Was she under some kind of illness? Whenever her eyes met his, butterflies flew in her stomach and blood rushed to her cheeks. It was the same feeling she constantly had with her dearest Sasuke-kun in the past, and sometimes continues to happen to this day. Was she starting to get attracted to the Kazekage? How is that possible when she had only spoken to him a while ago and she did not encounter this 'illness'? How will she remedy the situations that may follow this?

"Tch. Whatever." Gaara replied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man who took the remaining seat around the table. He had enough of his smart-ass replies and actions towards Sakura. _No one _does that to her and gets away with it. Only _he _was allowed to do that. Now someone is trying to take his title away from him.

"Sa-Sakura..?" Temari called. As the Uchiha prodigy, Temari too had a reaction. In fact, she was currently staring at her younger sibling then to her pink haired friend. Did he just let Sakura call him by his given name and added a suffix? Gaara never allowed such actions towards him, especially someone he was hardly acquainted with. Sakura was no exception, was she? Indeed, they had encountered each other countless times before, but they hardly spoke to each other. They spoke the most this day than all the other days they had spoken to each other combined! It was bothering her, it _really _bothered her. Upon seeing Gaara start to eat, she decided that she would call his attention for it later.

The green-eyed kunoichi turned her attention to Temari. She creased her left brow slightly as the blonde gave her an inquiring look.

"What's wrong Temari?" She asked ever so innocently. As her reply, Temari shook her head; dismissing their Q and A.

* * *

Compared to the beginning of the evening, the remaining parts of the night seemed quiet. After dinner, Temari and Sakura cleaned the utensils that they had used but remained silent. And seeing as Sasuke had nothing better to do, he offered to take the remaining shift to guard the Kazekage. Also for the reason that he had extra energy and stamina to do so as a result of his ever so gallant action to sleep before Sakura did, completely forgetting that he and Sakura had to guard the Kazekage.

Currently, Sakura leaned on the windowsill. She watched silently as the rain pattered against the crystal clear window. She adored the rain. For one thing, it relaxed her whenever she was stressed with her work in the hospital. It took so much of her time that she hardly ever remembered the word 'fun'. That is one of the fault lines of her seemingly smooth career as a medic-nin. Being the subordinate of the Fifth Hokage didn't help either. Whenever Sakura would lax slightly, when her shishou would see her, Sakura would get scolded. Hearing her say, "If you relax too much, what'd happen to your patients Sakura?" even if there were no patients in sight. There were even incidents wherein Tsunade would offer Sakura a day's off. Sakura however, knew that her shishou wasn't sober, in which she refused every single time she would be able to detect the smell of Sake. But everyone knew that the Fifth was the most stubborn Hokage yet. Tsunade would insist (or threaten) and ask her again and again until Sakura would surrender. But that wasn't the bad part for Sakura, for the next day, hell would break lose. Sakura would be called to her shishou's office and be scolded for not attending her earlier shifts. Sakura then defends herself by telling the Fifth that she gave her the days off the day before. In the end, Sakura's explanations that contained nothing but honesty would be defeated by Tsunade's persistence that she did _not _give her the day's off and was _not _drunk.

Despite Sakura's undying will and passion to help save the lives of others, Sakura still _was _a girl. A little girl at heart. A little girl who wants to be a Princess. A little girl who's still trying to find her Prince Charming and live happily ever after. Yes, Sakura was a dreamer. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a _woman._ A woman who wants to have fun and have her life be filled with romance. Not to mention, Sakura haven't even had her first boyfriend or her first date. Ino once told her that she was missing out on all of the things that girls their age are doing. Partying. Dating. Maybe some drinking and clubbing. But it can't be helped; she cannot leave her medical duties which meant that she would just have to wait.

Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"How long..? How long do I have to wait until I find him?" Sakura asked herself. She referred to the one that would make her life joyful. The one that would care for her. The one that would go to the ends of the universe just for her. The one that would make her his everything.

'**Well, I suppose we can't find him if we're stuck in that Hospital all day.' **Inner Sakura replied. Outer Sakura sighed some more in desolation.

"It's not like I haven't tried to get a break from all the work. But as shishou says, it can't be helped. I am needed in the hospital almost all the time, and if I _do _get a break, I'll be too tired to party. And I also have to do some missions from time to time." Sakura countered. It was true; Sakura _was _needed in the hospital majority of the times. Seeing as she knew as much as the Fifth does, a lot of people would want her to do the critical operations. And since Sakura _was _an excellent kunoichi, her ninja skills would also be needed in some missions. She hardly even had any sleep in some occasions which were most likely be when Konoha would be attacked or the other way around.

'**Yeah. I **_**do **_**think that we need a man already. I mean, so far we haven't even had any date! Not at all! I bet even Hinata would have had her first date. You're too scared of Tsunade-shishou to ask for a day off.'** Inner exclaimed. So far, two points for Inner and zero for Outer. Inner _was _indeed desperate for some romance to bloom, it's really about time. Outer, however, always had to disagree with her plans and schemes because of her job. Or so she claims. Outer was too good and always thought about the big amounts of patients that might lose their precious lives because of the loss of her expertise. Inner agreed with her most of the time, but at times she would insist that she should gather up the courage to ask a day's off from her shishou. Well, who could blame her? For all she knows, Tsunade may turn violent and scold her again. Like I said, getting scolded is one thing. But getting scolded by the Fifth is another.

"Well, if--" Sakura was about to reply when a knock on her door came, silencing her as Inner laughed victoriously. Sakura walked towards the said door, her faint footsteps echoing as her feet connected with the wooden base. She twisted the metal knob of the door and pulled it in. It revealed non-other than the blonde Jonin, Temari.

"Temari? What brings you here?" Sakura asked, creasing an eyebrow slightly when she discerned that Temari had a blush creeping on her cheeks. Now that's a rare sight. Temari? Blushing? It doesn't even belong in the same sentence.

"Oh uhm, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be leaving for a meeting in the Hokage Tower tomorrow at nine in the moring." Temari informed as she looked at her feet as though they were the most interesting things she's ever seen in her whole life.

Sakura nodded in understanding, although she still did wonder what made Temari seem so shy. What was making her so nervous? Is there even something to be nervous about if you're just going to inform someone that there's a meeting tomorrow? Unless of course, there was something else she needed.

"Oh okay. Was there anything else you needed?" Sakura asked politely as Temari vigorously shook her head. Sakura frowned. She _knew _there was something else Temari came to her for. Even Inner told her to make her spit it out. Sakura then schemed on a theory to make Temari tell her the _other _reason why she came.

She grinned inwardly.

"I see. Since you don't need me anymore, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura inwardly grinned in victory when she saw Temari's eyes widen as she started to close the door. Temari had a panicked expression when she put a hand on the surface of the door to prevent her from closing it completely.

"W-Wait!"

Theory number one: Confirmed.

"Yes, Temari?" Sakura asked sweetly as she creased her brow once more.

"I-I was j-just wondering if…" Temari started, trailing off. Sakura creased her brow once more. She was stuttering. Kami, Temari was stuttering! Has Hinata subconsciously influenced her into doing so? Blushing. Stuttering. Hesitance. Isn't that Hinata's character?

"If?" Sakura mimicked. Temari's shoulder shook lightly and turned an even deeper shade of red, crimson.

"If you knew… who Nara has been going out with…" Temari softly continued. At this point, Sakura's mouth had involuntarily dropped. Was this, Temari, asking who the lazy-ass genius Nara Shikamaru has been going out with? That was definitely unexpected. Why in hell's name would she ask who Shikamaru was going out with? Maybe she just heard it wrong, yes that's it.

"C-Come again?"

"I-I was just wondering if you knew who Shikamaru had been going out with… That is, if he's dating." Temari rephrased. Once more, Sakura found herself agape. So that means she _didn't _have a hearing problem. But maybe Temari had something wrong with her head.

"Sh-Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura repeated. She wanted and needed to confirm if her second theory.

"Yes. Nara Shikamaru, the guy who was usually the one to tour me around Konoha."

That confirmed it.

Theory number two/Temari-Used-The-Excuse-Of-Telling-Me-About-A-Meeting-To-Ask-Something-Romance-Related: Confirmed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if he's going out with anybody. But if he is, it'll probably Ino." Sakura said innocently with a sweet smile. That however was soon washed away when Temari's expression changed. Her eyes grew darker, her face wore a grumpy mask and her fists were balled. But more importantly, a bad aura seemed to have taken over her and a vein was pulsing in the side of her head. Perhaps, Inner Temari had taken over?

"You mean, Yamanaka?" Temari asked rather angrily. Sakura was _actually _understanding the situation at this point. Temari likes Shikamaru. But then, why does she appear to dislike Ino?

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked densely. Inner Sakura slapped her forehead.

'**She's jealous Einstein.' **Inner Sakura answered. Sometimes, it could be such a wonder how Inner Sakura could realize things faster than her Outer. And _they're_ the same person.

'Now why would she be jealous of Ino?' Sakura thought to herself.

'**Because she thinks Shikamaru is interested in her. And **_**I **_**though**_** you **_**were smart.'**

'Hey! I _am _smart! How dare you imply I'm stupid! You are _so _toast!'

'**Oh yeah? You and what toaster?'**

The heated argument between Inner and Outer Sakura however was disrupted when someone had waved a hand in front of her face. Causing her to snap out of her trance. To her surprise, it wasn't Temari's hand. Instead, it belonged to someone else's. The hand was much bigger than hers and it looked quite calloused. It couldn't possibly belong to Temari, let alone a girl.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" She heard a male voice question. Once the hand was free from her view, she saw her dearest best friend with a bewildered expression masked in his features.

"Sasuke-kun? What're you doing here?" Sakura asked. She could've sworn it was Temari she was conversing with moments ago. How could she leave without telling her? She made her look like a total fool, leaving her arguing with her Inner and being caught by non-less than the great and almighty Uchiha Sasuke.

"I was just going to my room to rest for a few minutes since Temari is talking to the Kazekage privately." Sasuke started. "But then, I saw you standing near your door mumbling words and making strange faces. Is there something troubling you?" Sasuke asked as he put a hand on Sakura's forehead gently.

She shivered at the sudden warmth she felt. His hands were so warm, it was almost addicting. She blushed in realization of their sudden closeness. Apparently, Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura's face because she seemed to take in the color of his favorite vegetable. She refrained herself from moaning because of the pleasure that she felt when his hand trailed down to her jaw and cupped her cheeks. She closed her eyes to savor his warmth. His thumb had started to stroke her cheekbone gingerly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura cooed. He felt his heart thump so hard. Harder than ever before. The look on Sakura's face looked like she was in complete ecstasy. Her face was definitely going to be in his dreams for a _long long _time. When he would dream of her in his arms, in a quiet and peaceful place. Looking intently at her while she moaned his name again and again. Oh dear, Sasuke is a bad boy isn't he?

"Sakura… I…" Sasuke began. Should he tell her? Tell her that she's the only woman he would make an effort just to see her joyful? That she's the only woman he truly cared for? That she's the only woman he would go to the ends of the universe for? That she's the only woman he considers his everything?

He saw her eyelids flutter ever so slowly, revealing a marvelous pair of emerald orbs. Once again, he was caught in a reverie. Sometimes, Sasuke would wonder if Sakura was secretly a genjutsu user. Because almost everytime he looked into her, especially her eyes, he would be caught in a trance. He would maintain the usual stoic face but inwardly, he wore a mask that reflected a teenager that had hormonal issues that was in a dream-like state. Yes, that was the _true _Uchiha Sasuke. And his deepest weakness was this pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi in front of him.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently as she looked into his deep onyx pools. Oh Kami, she felt like she was lost in his eyes once more. He seemed to have the same effect on her almost everytime she met his eyes. A clash between green and onyx. He was still the most attractive guy Sakura had ever met up until now; she would show her affections for him if only she hadn't decided them to be only friends. Maybe it's possible that she still had feelings for him. But of course, she would never let him show that if she still had. It would obviously destroy their friendship. The friendship that she held close to her heart.

"I-I…" Sasuke trailed off. Suddenly his shoulders felt heavier than usual. He even imagined that his devil side, who wore a red overall outfit with a pointy tail and red horns on his head, was arguing with his angel side, who wore a white dress-like shirt that went down until his knees, a pair of white wings while holding a golden harp with a golden halo overhead. Sasuke however, had troubles deciphering what he was to do.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, eager for him to continue his sentence. Oh Kami, how he _adored _how his name rolled off her tongue. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. If only he could play it in a tape recorder again and again, or as often he would imagine it in his mind. Once what he was about to do sunk in his mind, his mind started to panic. What was he to do? Should he say what was in his heart and risk their friendship? Should he just keep it to himself in order to preserve their friendship?

What should he do?!

"I… uhh…" Sasuke muttered, he couldn't possibly tell her now. But what should he use as an excuse to get out of this?

"What?" She asked softly, smiling sweetly. She patiently waited for him to continue. Her eyelids almost fell but soon shot open, her pupils going wide. She felt Sasuke's head lean on her shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around his petite waist. She flushed so many shades of red hence her initial shock.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered. When she received no reply, her once stiffed frame that was against Sasuke's soon relaxed in his embrace. Even mustering enough courage to wrap her own arms around his neck.

"Sakura…" He murmured huskily, inhaling her scent as he buried himself in her pink tresses. She smelled so good. Like strawberries. Maybe it was the shampoo Ino had given her before. How does he even know these things? He sounds like he's stalking her every move.

"Yes… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

They stayed that way, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

That is, until Sasuke abruptly pulled away from the sweet and innocent embrace once he realized what he did.

"I-I… I'm sorry." Sasuke said with a flushed face and scratched the back of his head and left.

Sakura stood there, stiff as a statue. Unsure of what she should do. She could still feel Sasuke's lingering warmth around her.

Unconsciously, she smiled.

"Well, I may not have my Prince Charming right now, but at least I have the one who always takes the time to take care of me. The one I can always count on when I'm down. The one who protects me when I'm hurt." Sakura said to herself as she giggled while stepping in her room and closing the door. "At least I have Sasuke-kun to be my Knight in Shining Armor."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too boring. I had to re-do this chapter three times because the file got lost and deleted when I was trying to save it in my disk. I knew I lost my descriptive-ness in this chapter but I promise I'll repair it when I have the time. I am really thankful for my readers, reviewers, those who added this in their alerts and their favorites. I love you all! I promise I'll try to get better in the next chapters of this story.

Leave a review!

_--M. Kaori_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Girl Friend**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was born in a filthy rich family. He almost has everything. The handsome face, the physique, the brains, the charisma and the girls adoring him. Everything but the girl that he loves; his best friend Haruno Sakura.

**A/N: **Hey guys, Kaori's back, back again. :) Anyway, I want you guys to hear me out. The reason why I've not updated is because I lack inspiration. I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate your reviews, but I've noticed that though a lot have already added this to their alerts and favorites and such, not a lot have told me what they like about the story; what they didn't like and what they think I should improve on. I may have all the favorites in the world, but reviews are just not the same. I want to be able to see what you guys want to see, what I have to do to reach your satisfaction. I love everyone who welcomed me with open arms to the fandom, and I hope you continue to do so. You guys are my inspiration. :)

You are warned, this chapter is somewhat forced because I have no idea how I should write this chapter. As well as OCC-ness. Specially Sauce-kay-kun. :)

* * *

Temari closed the door behind her and let her eyes wander around the said room. Her brother had been doing a tremendous job keeping his room up and running. Though he was already dispatched from Shukaku and was already able to sleep regularly, everything in his room was in order. Begging to differ from his older brother, Kankurou. The wind mistress approached the seat across from another and a coffee table. She sighed before sitting then locked her attention to the Kazekage who sat—reading on his bed.

"Gaara, I have some matters to discuss with you." She started; fiddling with her fingers. Gaara, who just shut his book, turned his attention to his sister. He raised a non-existent brow at her. Why was she so nervous? He somehow reminded her of Sakura, but the thing was Temari had known Gaara all his life. And in all of his sixteen years of living, he never witnessed his sister looking so—dare I say—flustered.

He rose from the bed, leaving the book, and approached the seat that stood athwart to his sister's and sat down.

"What is it?" He asked. Silence enveloped the room until a deep sigh was released by Temari and soon spoke.

"It's about what happened in dinner." She started. Almost instantaneously, Gaara's body jump slightly. He was _trying _to avoiding that matter. _Oh this is bad. _"I noticed that when Sakura called you 'Gaara-kun' you didn't hit her. You didn't even react at all!"

At this point, Temari's voice rang in the room; her hands waving in the air. She looked at her ever stoic brother. She was furious. It wasn't that she wanted Gaara to hurt Sakura physically, it's just that Gaara never let anyone call him that; not even her! When his student, Matsuri, unconsciously called him that, she harbored a scratch on the face. It wasn't that she didn't want Gaara to get close to another person besides her and Kankurou; she was just worried that if he let Sakura in his heart, she may break it. Again, it wasn't that she didn't trust Sakura; she _was _one of her friends after all. But she knew for a fact that Sakura keeps a special place for someone in her heart.

And unfortunately, it didn't belong to Gaara.

Gaara almost flinched at his sister's question. He had been avoiding this all night. He knew he shouldn't have let her off the hook. He knew he shouldn't have let his guard down; she was just an acquaintance for Kami's sake! And yet, he can't help but like how his name rolled off her tongue. It felt so good and yet so wrong. His name being said by her sounded so melodious to him. As though an angel sent from Heaven said it…

…Oh Kami, he's becoming poetic because of her!

"Gaara? Is there something wrong?" Temari asked as she waved a hand in front of the red head's face; drawing him out of his reverie. Gaara blinked, but soon regained composure.

"I-I'm fine." He stated. Temari's lips curved downwards; though she might not know why Gaara had suddenly dozed off into space, she was very positive he was deep in thought.

"So answer the question."

Gulp.

Breathe.

Sigh.

"She—" Before he could even answer his sister's question, the lights suddenly went off.

* * *

Sasuke was in his bed, his arms draped over his clothed stomach. His obsidian orbs were locked on the white-coated ceiling; as if drilling a hole in it. He sighed. He never should've done that to Sakura. He shouldn't have gone beyond their comfort zone; it left him yearning for her even more. That very moment that he hugged her so close to his body was so addicting…

The Uchiha sighed. He shouldn't be thinking of her like this, they were _supposed _to be _friends_. _Just friends_. He can't want to be something more, he might scare her away. Sakura had been watching him from afar since their childhood, and in their genin days, he treated her so bad. But even so, he wants to be near her. Just her presence near him was enough to give him satisfaction. He was determined to mend her heart; he wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face. He wanted to be the one to bring happiness in her life. Though seeing as she was greatly affected—emotionally—by his betraying of Konoha, he wouldn't be surprised if she turned him down.

He caused her so much turmoil, he felt so disgusted with himself to feel for that same girl.

It wasn't that he didn't think Sakura was a great person, terrific in fact. It was because he felt like he was lusting over her. He felt like some tramp. He felt selfish for wanting her; guilty even. Sakura was no toy; she wasn't some Barbie doll who he could just take whenever he wanted.

No.

Sakura was a living, breathing woman.

He can't lust over her!

But he wasn't yearning for her because he lusted over her; no it was more than that. Lust is just a partial ingredient; it's just an added spice to make a partnership heat up, but it doesn't make a relationship what it is. Love is the food itself. It's what the two people in the relationship yearn for, if lust was all there is to it, it wouldn't give the same satisfaction as love will. And—

—Why is he even comparing love to food? He's starting to sound like Chouji for Kami's sake! He wasn't some weirdo who is mentally retarded and a psychotic moron who is obsessed with food! He's—

Oh crap.

Did the lights just go off?

* * *

Sakura entered the bathroom to do her nightly cleansing. She approached the tub and twisted the knob to release the water. She reached to the streaming water, simultaneously twisting the knob to adjust the temperature. Once Sakura decided it was fine she let it run, adding a substance and watched it bubbles aerate till it was almost filled to the brim. Discerning it had, she shed her clothing—letting it fall shabbily on the bathroom tiled floor—and let the warm water engulf her being.

She sighed pleasurably, closing her eyes to savor the feeling rushing through her veins. Oh dear Kami, how long has it been since she had a bath _this _good? It must've been so long since to her, the feeling was so foreign to her. Due to her tight schedule in the hospital, she hardly had any time to have a long body cleansing. It would only ever take her roughly ten minutes; she hardly had time to put as much hair-care products on her pink-tresses! Even _Neji _had better hair than her! Heck—probably even Naruto!

Well, maybe _not _Naruto but maybe Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

Sakura raised head, her verdant greens looking at the ceiling; slightly harboring a blind spot when her gaze fell on the fluorescent light. She retreated her eyes; letting her gaze fall on her hands that were unconsciously moving about.

Instantaneously, she felt her cheeks heat up and her heart beat tenfold.

What was it about the mention of Sasuke making her so flustered? Why was it that her voice quivered whenever the question if they are dating rose from nowhere? They were friends aren't they? Wasn't this supposed to be taboo? It's… just not right to hold feelings that are one-sided. That should've gone through that thick head of hers and sunk deep into her mind. And yet, it refused to sink like the Titanic.

Why was it so hard to throw away these feelings? Why was it so hard not to think about Sasuke, even for one second? She would hate to see themselves imitate the happenings of four years ago, back when they were still naïve twelve year-olds. At that time, Sakura thought the equation was a hard pill to swallow, concrete even.

Sasuke Uchiha (Him… SQUEEE!) + Sakura (Me… Yay!) Heartbreak (Oh… Damn it.)

She sighed.

_Heartbreak._

It was a word that seemed all too familiar to her. Sakura deemed that she had no time for such cliché romances. She was a nurse, a kunoichi. She had to think of the lives of others; and _not _hopeful encounters with her best friend. Had she not remembered the famous maxim?

_If you are a friend to the person who holds your heart, it is best not to be too forward. For in worst case scenarios, you both will never stand on the same ground that you are on right now._

"Hell yeah I remember that…" Sakura said to herself. She hugged her knees close to her unclothed body; resting her chin or her knees as she stared at the wall facing her. "And yet…"

'**It keeps you wanting more?**' Her inner finished for her. Outer nodded. She was confused, confused of what to do. Her chest was writhing just the thought of losing Sasuke if she even dared to step in his personal space. They were friends, yes, and the best even. But there were still matters they never discussed. For instance, they never mentioned anything about Sakura's feelings for him back in the years, or if she still harbored those emotions; not even one word about it. But I guess it was best left unspoken.

'**Are you admitting that you like Sauce-kay-kun then?**' Her inner asked, her eyes glinting with mischief. At that moment, Sakura's head shot up; the shade of her face putting her hair's color to utter shame.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed slightly, looking flustered than ever. Had her thoughts reflected a tacit emotion for the young Uchiha? Had her ponderings implied something? Why was she even replaying that 'moment' they had in the hallway?

Oh. My. Kami.

Was she still in love with Sauce-kay—I mean Sasuke?

Poof!

The lights went out.

* * *

The sand siblings rushed out of Gaara's room with flashlights in hand. Gaara went to Sasuke's room—reluctantly of course. He would never do anything for that stinking bastar—ahem, watch your mouth dearest Kazekage; of course after a few lecturing of Temari. While she, came to fetch Sakura. Soon enough, after a short exchange incoherent words, the two males went to Sakura's room. That is, they had planned to.

Only one problem, the door was locked.

Seeing as Temari was still in the dim hallway, pounding and pleading for Sakura to unlock her door.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke and Gaara asked in unison. The two males glanced at each other after realizing they had, and then back to whom they asked; as if on a comical scene. Temari stifled a giggle and held back the urge to say "Someone's getting over-protective." But found that they were in no situation to do so.

"I kept on knocking on her door, but she hadn't unlocked it yet." Temari answered then stepped slightly to the side then continued her sentence. "Can maybe one of you open the door or something?"

Without warning, the two boys faced her door; one of their shoulders directly at the said door. They backed themselves up a bit then charged to the mahogany door.

After the—erm—successful attempt to open her door, the wooden entrance to Sakura's room lay on her wooden floor with the two boys lying on top of it; groaning in pain as they rubbed their sore shoulders. From the hallway, Temari looked at the two boys and directed her flashlight on the foolish boys. Though it wasn't visible, Temari was twitching at Gaara and Sasuke's dim-wittedness.

"What I meant by that was for one of you to perform a transportation jutsu or something." Temari said firmly. But when she heard a simultaneous groan for them, she couldn't help but giggle. "But I guess that took care of that."

The blonde carefully made her way to Sakura's room, making sure she wasn't stepping on anything—or anyone at that. Sasuke and Gaara slowly stood up, dusting themselves before using their own flashlights and scanned for the missing—erm, medic-nin. Temari called softly but no matter where they looked, Sakura was nowhere to be found. This only left one possible place.

"She's in the bathroom." Temari stated, the two nodding in the darkness. Before they were able to do anything hasty, Temari instructed what they were to do with the matter. "Sasuke, can you go to Sakura?"

"Hn." Was the only response the youngest Uchiha gave before he performed hand signs.

Even in the darkness, Temari could feel the heat radiating behind her as her brother gave her one of his infamous 'Gaara glares'.

"What is it Gaara? Did _you _want to fetch Sakura?" Temari asked, her tone mocking yet suggestive. Gaara crossed her arms and grunted in annoyance.

"Don't be stupid." He said. When the lights illuminated the once dim room and all throughout the house, Temari was interrupted. They squinted their eyes slightly when the light hit their eyes, but their annoyance was replaced by curiosity when a shriek was heard in the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke finished muttering the words that was along the lines of 'transportation' and 'jutsu', he found himself standing in a room that was quite steamy and smelled of fresh vanilla and strawberries. He found himself inhaling the scent that was such an intoxicating combination. He definitely _knew _that Sakura was in the said room. The fragrance of the strawberry shampoo Ino had given to her was present, as well as the aerated vanilla bubble bath substance he had given her for her birthday.

His eyes shot open when he remembered what he was in here for. His thumb was about to slide the switch to open the flashlight that he had previously turned off when before he performed the jutsu, but he found that he need not do so when the fluorescent light had shone in the room once more. His onyx eyes immediately searched for Sakura but his wandering eyes had come to a halt when he saw Sakura directly in front of him wearing nothing…

…but a towel covering her front!

"Sa-Sasuke…kun?" Sakura called, her face reddening tenfold. Sasuke felt his voice caught up in his throat as his eyes trailed on her body. Sakura's hair was damp and it clung to her wet and exposed neck. Her bare left arm had used a fluffy pink towel to cover her front but it was not draped around her because she hardly had time when she saw Sasuke in the room. It covered the—erm—things she wanted to cover, but Sasuke's eyes could still see her curves and her hips. Not to mention her mid-thigh down. Well, until her knees since she was still in the bath tub.

Oh. My. Kami.

Sasuke fought hard a nose bleed from happening. He was about to say something when Sakura interrupted him; rather, screamed.

"Sasuke-kun you pervert!"

And with that, Sasuke's vision blurred.

_Kami hates me._

* * *

Sasuke felt his eyes flutter. His onyx orbs wandered around the room he occupied, sensing unfamiliarity. The bed he lay on felt softer and the color of the ceiling he was facing wasn't white, instead it was… pink. And what was it with this pink fury thing on his chest? Come to thing of it, his body felt deprived to move about. And the scent that filled the room was… different. It smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

Hmmm…

Strawberries and vanilla…

…Strawberries and vanilla…

…Strawberries and vanilla…

…_Strawberries and vanilla…_

Hmmm…

Sasuke's eyed widened.

Oh crap.

Oh. My. Kami.

He was on Sakura's bed.

Not only that, _she _was on top of him!

Oh. Dear. God.

Sasuke felt himself freeze. What was he doing in her bed? With her on top no less? It left him confused. He knew he should gently push Sakura off of his body, but even so, he actually… liked the fact she was there. Her head on his chest, hugging one of his arms and a leg entangled in one of his own while the other was draped over his waist.

He was about to let himself lose unconsciousness when he felt her head rise from his heaving chest. He watched as Sakura's upper body came into his view, dispatching herself from the Uchiha; much to his dismay. He saw her raise a hand to probably rub the sleep off her eyes. But Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura's figure fade.

"Sakura?" He called but she was nowhere to be found. He sat up and looked around for the pink-haired kunoichi, but to no avail. "Sakura? Sakura?! SAKURA?!—"

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a start, breaking a few sweats as he panted heavily. He looked around the room he was in; it was the same room he was assigned to. When he looked to his left, he found himself staring into teal eyes. Not the green ones he was hoping to see.

It was Temari.

"Uchiha, are you okay? You looked like you were in the middle of a nightmare or something." Temari asked worriedly. Sasuke merely shook his head.

"Yeah. It's nothing." He said. "Temari, where's Sakura?"

She blinked at the Uchiha's sudden change of topic but regained her composure and replied firmly.

"Oh, she's eating breakfast downstairs with Gaara—" Before Temari could finish her sentence, Sasuke unwrapped himself from the navy blanket and ran down the wooden steps. He searched for the door that leads to the dining room. Soon, he found the same cream coated door and he twisted the copper knob.

He pushed it inwards and soon Gaara, who was sitting on one of the futons, while reading the newspaper, came into view. Sasuke panted heavily, fighting to catch his breath. He soon had steady breathings and was able to speak.

"Where's Sakura?" He said. As if on cue, Sakura came into the room; holding a few chopsticks. As soon as she saw Sasuke, a smile went on its way to Sakura's face.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun—" Before she could finish her sentence (Gosh, what is up with Sasuke not letting anyone finish their sentences this morning?), she found herself in a very tight—but not suffocating—hug from Sasuke. His strong, secure arms were wrapped around her shoulders; covering her nose but not high enough to block her vision. She could still clearly see what was behind Sasuke. Gaara was glaring at them, crumpling the newspaper he was previously reading. She was about to question him but all her attention had been drawn back when Sasuke spoke huskily as he buried himself in her pink tresses.

"Sakura, promise me you'll never leave me…" He said as he pulled them even closer; if it were even possible. Sakura felt her heart beat pick up its pace as her cheeks flushed. What was it about him that always made her do that every single time she felt… sincerity in his voice? What was it about him that always made her so flustered about how she appeared in his eyes? What was it about him that made her so jealous whenever he was with another woman?

"Sakura… promise me you'll never go away… promise me…" He asked his voice getting softer, and softer. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. She buried her face in his clothed chest as she clutched the back of his shirt. Why she was doing this? Simply because she heard the vulnerability in Sasuke's words. His genuineness, his wanting for her never to leave him. That's when a possibility hit her.

"I promise… Sasuke-kun…"

Maybe she _was _still in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry to end it like that. Teehee. I always leave it like that, don't I? Only one sentence before my author's notes. It's beyond my curfew hours, it's already two in the morning and I'm waaay too tired to proof-read. Oh yeah, that proverb is just made up. :)

Anyway, I know it was short, but I figured I should at least give you guys something to read from me. I love you all so much. If I committed a mistake, please let me know. :)

Tell me what you think! :)

Flames are accepted, reviews are appreciated, con-crits are loved. :)

_-- M. Kaori_


End file.
